


philtatos.

by childofhades



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Prince Daniel - Freeform, Prince Seongwu, Re-upload, The Song of Achilles Inspired, ancient greek au, don't read if you don't like angst :), greek myth retelling, royal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofhades/pseuds/childofhades
Summary: Stripped off his title as Prince, Seongwoo is sent to an unknown country where he met the perfect and charismatic prince, Kang Daniel.Set in 1260 BC, Seongwoo follows Daniel to troy, to fight for the Greeks, to stand by his beloved, and change their destiny.





	1. philtatos.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very sad.
> 
> you've been warned.

  
“Welcome to Phthia. This will be your home now.”

  
  
Seongwu barely remembered what happened. One moment he was sitting next to his brothers; dressed in the finest fabric, armbands, and bracelets made of gold sit on his thin arms; the only reminder that royal blood is running through his veins.

The later thing he knew, he’s standing along with hundreds of adolescent boys ready to pledge their undying loyalty to the King of Peleus, the ruler of Phthia.

  
The high ceilings, the stunning but delicate statues and portraits of the late kings and their queens, intricate designs of the walls and doors, all of these didn’t surprise nor awe Seongwu. He’s used to the elegant lifestyle, living in a palace like this for thirteen years, the extravagance did not surprise him. But perhaps, this is quite smaller than he has previously lived at, the halls are slightly narrower. The walls and floors were local marble, whiter than was found in the south.

  
  
Ong Seongwu was a prince of his land. He was the eleventh to the throne, the Son of King Menotious. 

  
  


Just like every other royal family, Seongwu was given a mission to fulfill. The king, whom he considered his father, gave him a goal to devote his life with. The mission given by the King was rather simple, find a woman to marry, bring wealth to his country and glory on behalf of the king’s name. Perhaps because Seongwu was nothing but one of his youngest sons. There was no expectation of him. His only role was to build more bridges and connections for their family.

  
  


Seongwu tried courting daughters of noblemen, those who carry powerful names, feared and respected in the kingdom.

  
  


But he found no woman to marry.  
  
  


After all, Ong Seongwu was rather small, unsightly, unpromising and uninteresting. He had no conquers attached to his name nor outstanding capabilities to compete with his brothers. He was as normal as one could be in a world of gods and monsters and everything in between.   
  


After years and years of being a“disappointment” to the royal family, King Menotious has come to a decision. The king deemed him unworthy of being called a prince, he was stripped of his title and exiled him from his own home—from his own family. Seongwu was sent to train as a warrior to Phthia, a smaller kingdom compared to their own. Thrown into a place where he knows no one.   
  


  
“This will be your home now.” King Peleus smiled at them, a hundred or more boys of different ages were lined up in front of the king. He was sitting on his throne made of gold, similar to what his father owned. Beside him was a boy of his age, sitting lazily on a chair next to the King. 

  
  
  


_ Bright eyes. Blonde Hair. Charismatic Aura. _

  
  


Seongwu could already guess who the boy is. He’s the prince of Phthia, the one his father used to always talk about. Seongwu took his time in admiring his well-sculpted face, eyes that are in a perfect mix of brown and gold, almost too enchanting and attractive to look at. Seongwu almost hated how he could not see any flaw in his features, as if he was sculpted to perfection. A stray of lock old fell into his eyes, and he blew it away. 

  
  


“This is my son, Prince Daniel. He shall lead you when the time comes.” The King continued, and Prince Daniel tried to crack a smile. He waved at them, almost too friendly. Seongwu frowned at the gesture. He expected him to be more uptight. 

  
  


_ He’s born to be a prince.  _ He heard someone muttered, and Seongwu couldn’t help but feel bitter. He was blessed with the gods while Seongwu was not. 

  
  


“Make Phthia your home. We are all family now.” The prince said. Seongwu chuckled to himself. He couldn’t find a flaw even in his voice.

  
  


Seongwu waited for a little moment before they were dismissed to their chambers. He wasn’t assisted nor given special treatment. He’s no longer a prince. He’s just one of King’s Peleus foster children, one of the many who will be carved and shaped to become a warrior, a soldier to the Prince in times of war.  
  
  
This was his life now.

  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
But Seongwu felt like he didn’t belong. The boys immediately formed cliques among themselves leaving Seongwu alone; just like what he’s used to. Seongwu walked quietly out of the boys’ chamber where he was stationed. He didn't have to bring anything. He came to Phthia just by himself and no other belongings.

  
  
He walked briskly, trying to escape the chilliness that came from the blow of the wind. He walked and walked until he reaches the shore. The moon hung upon the night, sharp stones hit Seongwu’s bare feet as he walked closer to where the water was. The lacy waves come and go, and Seongwu wished that he could too. The beach was too peaceful and undisturbed; blissful breeze hits Seongwu’s bones.  
  
  


He couldn’t stay here. He’d swim if he had to.  
  
  


“What are you doing here?” A voice stopped his thoughts, Seongwu turned to look for the owner of the question. He found him standing a few meters from him, his soft golden locks flying whenever the wind blew. “You were supposed to be in your chambers right now.”  
  
  
“I can’t do this.” A frown was painted on his face, but Seongwu continued, “I don’t belong here. I can’t be your warrior or a soldier. I’m nothing but a mere unpromising boy who just brought shame to my family. My brothers they say---”  


  
“Forget about what your father or your brothers say. What about you? What do you want to become? Who do you want to be remembered as?”

  
  
Seongwu stopped. He turned to return the gaze of the prince; he wanted to answer, or just say something. However, no words left his mouth. Seongwu repeated his question to himself. 

  
  
What does he really want to become?  
  
  


Who does he want to be remembered as?  
  
  


“Stay.” 

  
  


There was a shift in the atmosphere; Seongwu couldn’t pinpoint what changed. As if enchanted by magic, Seongwu felt the time slowing at that moment. There were only him and the prince standing under the moonlight. He thought he had already made up his mind, but as their eyes stayed locked with each other; Seongwu couldn’t help but give in.

  
  
  
  
  


_ Seongwu followed the prince back to the palace, little did he know, that from that point onwards, their fates are intertwined. The moon witnessed the exchange; it’s the beginning of an epic love story. _

  
  
During breakfasts, Seongwu chose to sit at the farthest table as possible. He tried to avoid any eye contact with the other boys; getting on someone else’s nerves is something Seongwu should at least avoid. He didn't want any complication in his rather complicated life already. Days have passed since Seongwu arrived in Phthia, but nothing else changed, he’s still an outcast.

  
  


The prince was seated next to his father. His long golden locks are tied on a ponytail. Seongwu couldn’t help but still a glance at the prince and the king. Although he only spent days in Phthia, he couldn’t deny that the Prince was rather close to his father opposite to Seongwu and his father, or his used-to-be father. 

  
  
He heard from the other servants that the Prince’s mother is a Goddess who hated his kind. Seongwu never understood why she would carry a mortal’s son considering her strong dislike towards “ordinary” humans. He asked himself if Prince Daniel felt the same way; after all, he’s half-god.

  
  


He’s in no way a normal person like everyone else in the room.

  
  
The prince spent his days away from them. He had a separate schedule as the trainers said. Dinners and breakfast were the only times he could see his face, and strangely, Seongwu looked forward to these moments.

  
  
In the huge hall, filled with hungry and growing boys, Prince Daniel’s beauty shone like a flame, vital and bright, drawing Seongwu’s eyes against his will. Everyone looked forward to his arrival, they waited for when he will grace everyone with his presence, and Seongwu was one of those. Although not the exact reason.

  
  
  
  
  


  
The other boys throw themselves towards him; they crowded him like dogs, waiting for their master to grace them with just a pinch of attention. Seongwu felt himself burning with envy, more and more. Daniel was two things a prince should be; charismatic and perfect. Something Seongwu tried so hard to be.

  
  
On this particular day, Daniel decided to sit on the table close to Seongwu. He talked to other boys with such enthusiasm and interest, like they were somewhat friends. He laughed and laughed, and his laughter was rather epidemic, making the boring dinner halls livelier.  
  


  
 _Prince_. Seongwu sneered as he watches the prince interacts with others. As if he heard Seongwu’s thought, Daniel golden brown eyes found his. For a good few seconds, their eyes met and Seongwu felt shock run through his body. He jerked his eyes away and turned his attention to the apple he was eating.  
  
  


After a few minutes, Seongwu looked up again, and Daniel was back to speaking with other boys. He breathed a sigh of relief, but asked himself, _what is that?_  
  
  


After that day, Seongwu found himself locking eyes with the prince now and then. Those seconds or half a second that their eyes met were the only times in day Seongwu felt himself feeling anything. He couldn't pinpoint the meaning behind the sudden swoop of his stomach or the breath caught in his throat or the redness on his cheeks. 

  
  


But it was surely something.   
  


  
  
  


  
  
Weeks went by, and Seongwu grew tired of the same day, again and again. In the morning, they will have breakfast, train, eat lunch, then train again. It doesn’t help that the boys were starting to gang up against him during training. Leaving him alone or making the weary exercises, even more, tiring for him.

  
  


Seongwu tried to catch his breath and took shelter under the shade of the tree. They were given a free day today but Seongwu, an outcast that he is, has no one to play with. “Do you want me to help you?” Seongwu already knew who’s the owner of the voice. “You shouldn’t let them outcast you in everything, Seongwu.”   
  
  


Seongwu wondered if the prince is like this to everyone, or he’s just genuinely nice. Maybe it’s part of his duty to make his people feel comfortable. He’s wearing the same tunic as the prince, though Seongwu knew that his tunic was made from the highest quality fabric in the kingdom.  
  
  


“You know my name.” Seongwu hugged his knees. He turned his eyes to the boys playing by the shore. It’s been a month since he arrived in Phthia, stripped off of everything he used to be. “It’s not that hard to remember.” The prince answered with a small smile on his lips.  
  
  


“Then why didn't you help me? You already know I needed help.” Seongwu asked the prince. He received no response but a sad smile and Seongwu understood why. He’s a prince, he shouldn’t play favorites. They are training to be his comrades in the future.  
  
  
“I’ll see you at dinner,Seongwu.”  
  
  
  


  
  
  
Seongwu’s time passed in-between months of helpless training and dealing with bullies. He decided to shrug it off, and just let do whatever they want to do. He stopped trying in their training classes, and just ditch it altogether. Seongwu will spend his time by the shore under his favorite tree until another servant will come looking for him and pulls him back to work.   
  


He closed his eyes and tried to imagine his old life. It’s too different, in his old palace, he used to do nothing but wander around the streets. Sometimes he’d take his lyre and play music to the children, the other days he walked around disguised as an ordinary wanderer helping his people with their jobs. It was easier to interact with people who don’t have expectations of him rather than being a prince  of no value.   


  
“What are you doing here? Don’t you know you’re going to receive punishment for this?” Seongwu could recognize him by smell, or by his voice that is a little bit lower than others. He opened his eyes but immediately regretted it after. Seongwu knew that look; he’d been the recipient of it for all his life. He didn't want to answer the prince, afraid that he’d just disappoint him more. “You haven’t been going to your training.”   


  
Seongwu took a deep breath, “What about you, prince? Why are you here?”  
  


“I have different training, Seongwu. I’m the prince.”  
  


The servant laughed a little.    


  
“You are, and I know I'm just a servant.”  
  


Seongwu wondered what his life could be like if he has the same charisma as Daniel. Maybe his father wouldn’t be too disappointed in him, or maybe his brothers would have stood up for him when he was exiled from his own country. Maybe he would have to find a bride suitable for his taste, someone whom his father would approve. Maybe, just Maybe, Seongwu wouldn’t be as miserable as he is right now. But he isn’t.   
  


“Come with me.”   
  
  
  


  
  
  
“Come to think of it, I have never seen you fight.” All of the boys are required to spar with each other. Seongwu hated those training the most. Daniel brought him to his special training room.   
  


“I’m different.” The prince replied, he sat in front of Seongwu. He shrugged off his shoulders and threw Seongwu a grin, “My father told me that I’m supposed to be a secret weapon. Therefore, I can’t train with--”  
  


“Normal boys like us?” Seongwu finished the sentence for Daniel. “Because you’re half God?”   
  


“That too.” Daniel laughed. Seeing Daniel smiling and laughing carefree somehow became a routine for him, the prince has that effect on him. “Do you know that I have prophecy laid upon me? That I was destined to be the greatest Greek warrior ever lived.”   
  


Seongwu knew,everyone knew.   


  
“Fight me.”  
  


Daniel frowned. “Fight you?”  
  


Seongwu nodded as he stood up from where he was sitting. “Aren’t you the supposed the best greek fighter? Then prove it to me.”  
  


“You’re kidding.”   
  


“Fight me,” Seongwu repeated. It’s ridiculous, Seongwu knew how helpless he was in fighting, and to fight Daniel? He was beyond crazy at this point. But he couldn’t shrug off the excitement building in his inside. Somehow, Seongwu felt confidence flowing through his body.

  
  
“You know I can’t do that--”  
  


Seongwu tried to prove his point by tackling Daniel to the ground. Although Daniel was startled, he was able to reverse their position. Daniel held his wrists above his head to stop him from breaking free. Daniel is too strong for his age, Seongwu stopped trying to fight to stare at the Prince, who’s still on top of him. He’s smiling.

  
  
“Why are you smiling? Do you think I’m weak?” Seongwu asked while frowning, but that only made Daniel smile even more.

  
  
“You’re strange, Seongwu,” Daniel answered. “You manage to surprise me every time as if you have infinite sides you have yet to show--”

  
  
“I’ve heard that a lot.”

  
  
“But in a good way.” Daniel continued.

  
  
“That… I never heard of.” 

  
  
“Do you want to be my companion?”   
  


The question surprised Seongwu. He knew what the prince meant. His former older brothers have their own although he never had one back in his country. He bit his cheeks as he stared at Daniel’s golden brown eyes. He blinked and blinked, but Daniel’s face never changed.

  
  
Maybe in another life, he could have said no and spare himself from the unknowing heartache that has yet to come. He would have pushed away his face who’s a little close to his own. He’d run away and continue to live the invisible life he was used to.  


  
But who couldn’t say no to Daniel? Perhaps, not Seongwu, and not in this lifetime.   


  
“Okay.”   
  
  


  
“You’re sleeping beside me,” Daniel announced rather too eagerly. Seongwu watched as the boy climbed to his bed; he was only wearing an oversized shirt and his underpants that hid nothing. Seongwu respected the prince, but he couldn’t help but watch his thighs that were a lot thicker than his own. 

  
  
“On your bed?” Seongwu gulped. He couldn’t help but question the prince’s judgment. Yes, he was his companion. He vowed to be with the prince in all ways he needed. But that doesn’t change the fact that Seongwu was a nobody now, and Daniel is _his_ prince.  


  
“Yes.” He answered coolly. He patted the space beside him. Seongwu sighed as he climbed his supposed-to-be place. Daniel looked too excited as if they are just having a sleepover.   


  
“Why?”

  
“Because I said so.” He smiled. “I’m the prince---”  
  


“The best of the Greeks. The Son of King Peleus and Goddess Thetis. The chosen one.” Seongwu completed Daniel’s favorite catchphrase. 

“Seongwu, do you know that your voice goes a little bit higher when you’re whining?”

  
“I don’t whine!” Seongwu replied. His cheeks are flushed as he held the blanket closer to his face. Daniel’s lying on his side, he’s facing Seongwu. “Don’t you think this is proper, Prince Daniel?”   


  
“Why? And stop calling me prince, address me as Daniel.”  
  


“Because I’m just a servant and you’re a Prince.” Their eyes locked together.  
  


“I chose you, Seongwu because I want to. No title can change that.”

  
  
That night, Seongwu dreamed of blonde hair, broad shoulders, and glorious smile.  
  
  
  


  
  


  
Seongwu couldn’t pinpoint when exactly happened, or how it happened. But before he knew it, years have passed, and the season has changed, so is Seongwu. They spent all their days together, Seongwu has never felt alive. Days passed with Daniel and Seongwu playing around, running across the shore, sharing secrets, laughs, and memories.

  
  
Seongwu learned the littlest thing about the prince. Like how he didn't like drinking coffee, or how he liked bathing under the sun. Seongwu opened his heart to the prince, he told him his story of how he came to Phthia. He offered no judgment and listened throughout his story. He held his hand and told him that he’s thankful that Seongwu has come to his country.  


  
Soon, they turned seventeen.    


  
“You visited your mother?” Seongwu was used to Daniel climbing up and down his window to meet with his mother at night. The Goddess hated humans so much that she couldn’t stand their presence; she only met his son at night where everyone else was sleeping.

  
  
Everyone but Seongwu.

  
  
As he spent more and more moments with Daniel, he couldn’t help but grow anxious whenever Daniel goes to places without him. He knew of his reputation among the other Greeks—they consider him a threat, and Daniel is too carefree to worry about that. Seongwu loved Daniel’s bright personality because he reminds him of the sun, but he’s afraid that it might cause harm to the prince.

  
“Yes.” He answered as he climbed back to his side of the bed. Seongwu adjusted himself and inches closer to Daniel, he smelled like the sea. “Is she well?” Seongwu asked.

  
  
“Yes, listen Seongwu--” The moon shone on him, emulating light on his face. Seongwu used to hate the nights. He hated darkness and how he felt helpless with darkness around him. But now, with Daniel by his side, he couldn’t help but feel relieved. Daniel’s face shone like the Sun, Seongwu’s ray of sunshine. 

  
“Hmm?”   
  


“Do you like being with me?”

  
  
Although quite taken aback by the sudden question, Seongwu nodded. With Daniel, Seongwu felt invisible. As if there’s only happiness in the world, and Daniel is the cause of that. He made him the happiest in all ways, always.

  
  
There’s an old Greek story that Seongwu had read when he was a child. Humans originally had four arms, four legs and a single head with two faces. Fearing their power, the gods decided to split them into two. Each human will long for his other half, and when the time comes that they met, they’d feel an unspoken understanding. A connection that they’d only feel once in a lifetime.  


  
Seongwu has long decided that the prince was that half for him.   
  
  
“Do you believe in me?”

  
  
Seongwu nodded.

  
“Do you want to come with me?”   
  
  


Seongwu nodded.   
  
  


“Aren’t you going to ask where?” Daniel asked, and Seongwu smiled in return.   
  
  


“It’s fine. You could go to hell and I know, I would still follow you.” Seongwu remembered the time when Daniel asked him of what he wants to be in the future. Time has passed since then but only now has Seongwu found the answer. He smiled and reached for the prince’s hand.

  
  
He wanted to be the person who’d stand beside Daniel throughout his lifetime, the arc to keep him grounded, his inspiration and muse.

  
  
“Name a hero who was happy.”  
  
  


Seongwu blinked.  
  


He thought of Heracles who went mad and killed his family, Theseus who lost his bride and father, and Jason’s children and a new wife who was killed by his old. He recalled how every heroes life ended in a tragedy.  
  
  


“I’m going to be the first---promise it.” Daniel was sitting now but still facing Seongwu.  
  
  


“Why me?”  
  
  


“Because you’re going to be the reason.”  
  
  


Daniel reached for Seongwu’s hand and intertwined it together. No words were spoken. But he knew. And Daniel did too.  
  
  


“I promise.” He’s no hero nor a demigod. Seongwu was everything ordinary in between of monsters and gods. He was just plain Seongwu. But at that moment, he wanted to be selfish--he wanted to be more. He wanted to stand beside Daniel, to assist him and somehow, protect him. In the darkness, two hands found each other, for better or worse their fate has spoken.  
  
  


That night, Seongwu dreamed of Daniel standing in front of thousands of warriors. All of them shouting his name in glory.  
  
  


  
  
  


“Daniel, you’ll go to the mountain tomorrow. Master Chiron is waiting for you. We couldn’t delay it any further, you know of what will come.” King Peleus announced. All of the boys are present, among them were Seongwu and Daniel. Seongwu knew of Chiron; he trained countless demigods before, and all of them turned out to be what they were destined to be. He threw Daniel a glance; he was smiling. 

This is it, this is the start of his dreams.

  
  


“When do we leave, Father?” Daniel asked.

“We?” 

“I’m not leaving Seongwu behind. He’s coming with me.” Daniel answered a little too casually that Seongwu almost wanted to scold him. He felt his cheeks warmer as he realized everyone turned to look at him. “He’s my only companion. He needs to be with me while I train.”

“Very well. Do you accept, Seongwu?” The king asked, and Seongwu answered in a heartbeat. “Yes, my King.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"You'll come with me, right? To Troy?" Daniel asked him, Seongwu basked in his attention. His eyes are the perfect mix of gold and brown, bright and full of life. He has matured from the young playful boy to a promising young hero. They are now nineteen. Ripe and ready for greater things. He is destined for greater things, he has always been. "The time, I can feel it. The war is coming and you’ll be with me, fight with me. Right, Seongwu?"   
  


  
How could Seongwu refuse an offer? To be with his beloved forever? He smiled and nodded. He watched as fear and uneasiness withdraw from his face. His eyes turned to beautiful little crescent, giving Seongwu his blinding smile. Truly, his own Sun.

  
  
"I will go with you, to the end of the world, Daniel," Seongwu answered. Perhaps, he should've said no. After all, he knew of what's to come. But Seongwu wouldn't exchange his delusions to Daniel's destiny, written by the Gods themselves. He's born to be a hero.

  
  
"Thank you." Daniel cupped his face and Seongwu swallowed his fears, he shouldn't show any faintheartedness. Perhaps in their other life, he'd begged Daniel to stay with him and live a normal life. But not in this one. Daniel could go to hell, and Seongwu would still follow.

  
  
  
  


When Seongwu promised to follow Daniel to hell, he didn't intend for it to be literally. The training they had gone through together took a toll on Seongwu's frail body. Chiron, the highly respected mentor of the other demigods, never took pity on Seongwu.

  
  


"If you want him to survive, you have too." Chiron told him the night he was accidentally shot by his own arrow. Chiron taught him that determination and will aren't enough to survive in this harsh world, one must be skilled and equipped with knowledge. The great centaur also taught him the basics of medicine, Gods forbid him to use this, something terrible happened to him, or worse, Daniel.

  
  


Seongwu spent the last five years trying to keep up with the boy whom he promised to serve his whole life. 

  
  
  
  


But even if Seongwu tried his best to match his pace with Daniel, it always felt like the Demigod is three steps ahead of him. No, scratch that, ten steps. He's a demigod, Seongwu was a mere human. Who was he to be worthy of his companionship?

  
  


For the last five years, Daniel has matured elegantly and perfectly. Just like what everyone has predicted, he grew to be a skilled warrior. Perhaps, the best of them all. His body became a lot more mature, perfectly proportioned to his equally handsome face. On top of that, his voice became a lot deeper. Seongwu grew a few centimeters too, they are almost the same height now although Daniel’s body is still bigger and more built than Seongwu.

  
  
  


“Seongwu, you keep on looking yourself on the water. What’s wrong?” Daniel’s voice echoed. There was no mirror here in the mountains, Seongwu could only watch his reflection through the running water of the waterfalls. 

“Do you think I’m not worthy to be your companion to the war? I mean, look at me. Although I grew tall, my body is still nowhere as big as what is required to be a soldier. I’m not the best in shooting arrows or fighting with swords. I’m nothing special---” 

“But you’re the most special person to me, Seongwu. Being with you is enough to give me strength.” Daniel walked in front of Seongwu and held his face with his hands. “To win the war, I need to strength and my strength is you.”

“If you keep saying things like that, I might not leave your side anymore.”  _ Even when the king finds you a bride to marry _ . Seongwu took a step backward and smiled bitterly at Daniel. Five years have passed, and soon they are leaving the mountains to face reality again.

There wasn’t just Seongwu and Daniel anymore. 

Seongwu isn’t the naive he was ten years ago. When he came to Phthia, he knew that there’s no way he would ever be considered as Daniel’s equal again. If loving him in secret is the only way to stay by his side then Seongwu would gladly die with this secret engraved to his heart.

“Even if father wants me to get married, I wouldn’t leave you behind Seongwu.” 

“If only life is as simple as that.” Daniel took this opportunity to wrap his long limbs around Seongwu, trapping the human boy in his arms. “Daniel, when we leave these mountains, we’d have to face the world again. It wouldn’t just be you and me.” 

  
  


“But the world doesn’t matter to me, Seongwu. I’d be the greatest hero that ever lived and when that happens, no one would be able to take you away from me. No one.” When their lips touched, Seongwu knew that he could run to the end of the world and Daniel would still follow. Their hearts are intertwined but Seongwu wondered if their stars would ever align with each other? Daniel has to be the hero he was destined to be and Seongwu would make sure for that to happen.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
“What are you thinking about?” After their lovemaking, Seongwu couldn’t sleep and decided to go up to his favorite spot, the one where he could watch the sun rises and sets. 

“Nothing.” Seongwu lied. He always thinks about something.

“You met my mother, didn't you? With the way you reacted to me, I’m assuming I’m right.” Daniel said while taking a seat next to Seongwu. The other immediately laid his head on Daniel’s shoulder. “Did she tell you that you would die?”

Yes, she did and it terrifies Seongwu.

  
  
  
  
  
  


_**[moments before]** _

He could still remember how she smelled of seawater laced with dark brown honey. Her skin was too luminous and impossibly pale while her dark black hair was loose down her back. Thetis was a powerful God, she might not be one of the major Gods and Goddesses but Seongwu heard what she could do. 

More importantly, she was Daniel’s mother.

“He will be a god.” Her words caught Seongwu off guard. He waited for her to continue. “Do you understand? He could not waste any more time fooling around with a human boy.” 

Seongwu stayed quiet as the Goddess vanished as fast she arrived. She was gone and yet Seongwu could still feel his hands shaking.  _ “You’d be dead soon enough anyway.” _

  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu turned to look at the boy whom he’d known for the last ten years. “Yes.” He tried to sound brave but Seongwu could feel his hands shaking. Daniel probably sensed that as he took his hands in his. 

“I’m sorry. I promise you I would never allow that to happen.”

  
No, no matter how strong Daniel is, Seongwu knew it’s impossible to go against Gods and Goddesses, and most importantly, it’s impossible to change his fate.

“Daniel, do you want to be---” Seongwu paused, he doesn’t trust his voice not to break. He kept his eyes glued to his face. He tries to remember every inch, every piece of the boy he dearly loved. “Do you want to be a god?”

“I don’t know. My mother always talks about me becoming a God after becoming the greatest hero ever lived. I don’t know how that would happen, Is there even a place for me at the Olympus?” Daniel tried to crack a smile but Seongwu has known him for half of his life. He knew when he’s lying or when he’s telling the truth. 

He cupped Daniel’s face with his hands, “Do you want to be a God?” Seongwu repeated.

“Not yet.” He replied and Seongwu almost forgot to breathe. “I’d like to be a hero though. I know I can do it. With you by my side, I’d be able to do it. I’d be better than Perseus and Heracles and you’d be so proud of me.” 

  
  


Not  _ yet. _

Seongwu wouldn’t lose  _ his  _ Daniel yet.

“Whatever you decide to do, Daniel. I’d be behind you.” Seongwu answered.

“No, I don’t want you to be behind me. Seongwu, you would stand with me. Until the sun decided not to shine anymore, or when then longest river ran out of the water, you have to promise you’d be with me.” 

Seongwu’s mouth curled up a little as he promised, “I’d be with you till the end of the line, my prince.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“The king has summoned you back home,” Chiron said when they returned to their cave. “He expects you by the sunrise so you’d have to pack your bags and leave.”

“The war---” Seongwu noticed how Chiron looked passive, Seongwu couldn’t find any emotion out of the great centaur’s face. “It’s happening already?” Seongwu asked but he already knew the answer in the back of his head. Daniel looked troubled but there’s a tint of excitement written all over his face. 

“Yes. You have to hurry back and lead the war, Daniel.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When they returned home, a banquet greeted the prince and his loyal companion. Celebrating the return of the prince and his upcoming journey to help in the war against the Trojans. Prince Paris of Troy eloped with the Queen of Sparta, Helen, angering the King and all of Greeks. They dishonored the name of King who treated them with nothing but generosity. Personally, Seongwu couldn’t care less of the Greek Kings’ egos but he also acknowledges the fact that this war might be the biggest one yet, and if Daniel wanted to be a hero, this is the stage he needed.

  
  


Seongwu isn’t used to festivities so he immediately excused himself to get some air. It has been five years of hellish training under the probably most strict mentor the greeks could ever have. Seongwu wants some time to collect his thoughts before they start their journey to Troy. He made his way to the seashore, to the place where everything started.

  
_ “I can’t do this.” A frown painted his face but Seongwu continued, “I don’t belong here. I can’t be your warrior or a soldier, I’m nothing but a mere unpromising boy who just brought shame to my family. My brothers they say---” _ _   
_ __

_   
_ _ “Forget about what your father or your brothers say. What about you? What do you want to become? Who do you want to be remembered as?” _

  
  


Seongwu couldn’t help but smile at his first-ever memory of the prince. If he didn't stop him that day, Seongwu wouldn’t be here, alive and breathing. He probably would have swim back to his former hometown and drown in the process.

  
  


“You will be the reason of his death.” Seongwu didn't need to turn around to know who’s the owner of the voice. The Goddess floats above the seawater, her skin is still as luminous as ever. Her eyes are dark, piercing Seongwu to remain on the spot he was standing. “I warned you both that nothing will come out of this stupid human love.”

  
  


Panic.

  
  


When Thetis said that Seongwu will die, he didn't mind. His life isn’t worth as half of Daniel. But this is the Prince, the boy who saved Seongwu from himself. His only friend. The one who will lead Phthia and its people to greatness. He will not die, Seongwu promised himself not to let that happen.

  
  


“Could you at least tell me when? I--- I’m just a human boy who has nothing special to offer but If I could, I would try to prolong that tragedy before it happens. ” 

“Wouldn’t you want to know your death instead?” The Goddess asked and Seongwu didn't spend another second to answer. 

“I don’t care, I do not plan to live after he was gone.” It was the truth. Without Daniel, the air Seongwu breathes would just be suffocating. The Sun will lose its shine, and everything else will lose its meaning.

  
  


_ “He will live as long as the other prince lives.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been six months since they arrived in Troy to fight the war along with thousands of great men. Daniel was appointed as one of the leaders together with the Princes and Kings from the other states of Greece. Seongwu also helped in helping the injured and occasionally fighting alongside the Prince of Pythia. Daniel wouldn’t let him go with him if he knew it was difficult, he only allows him when then victory is already guaranteed. 

Because Seongwu is often left alone in the campsite, he learned to socialize among the others. He got close with one of the servants of King of Sparta, Guanlin. Guanlin is much younger than Seongwu, and roped into being a servant when the Spartans conquered his homeland. 

  
  


_ “Seongwu, do you like it here?” Guanlin asked him in one fine afternoon. _

_ “Why do you ask, Guanlin? And no, I don’t like it here.” Seongwu answered truthfully. _

_ “Me neither. I don’t like the idea that there will be more of me in the future. War only brings destruction and carnage. Those kings, they treat the soldiers and people like we’re just pieces of their game.” _

  
  


The greeks went to raid every village they could find; for food supplies and other things they could claim. In the morning, Seongwu spent his days helping in all the ways he could. In the evening, he waited for Daniel’s return hoping to find without any life-threatening injury. He waits and waits and waits every night. Daniel always returns to him, always.

“How was your day?” Daniel asked as he tugged Seongwu closer to his body. 

“It was fine. Guanlin and I helped in gathering some woods. What about you?”

Daniel started to tell him how the men roared his name, how they followed and worshipped him as a hero should be. There was a smile on his face and stars in his eyes; something that Seongwu only see whenever he talked to or about him.

Seongwu traced the scars on his body with his delicate fingers. No matter how much he wants to hide him away from this world. To be selfish and have Daniel for himself; he knew that Daniel is born for battle and glory. His destiny is to be the greatest warrior that ever lived.

  
  


“Let’s sleep, Seongwu.” Daniel before he drifted to sleep but Seongwu took time to study his face longer. His long lashes that look very enchanting, his nose that Seongwu loves to leave kisses on, his fluffy red cheeks. Seongwu found him beautiful even in his sleep; beautiful but cold as moonlight and Seongwu found himself wishing he would wake so that he might watch the life return.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days have passed, nights too.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It’s been two years since they arrived in Troy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


When Odysseus and Menalus returned with grim faces, Seongwu knew that it only means bad. Really bad.

“Every man who knows how to fight should go.”

Seongwu almost forgot to breathe. He knew that this fight might be the biggest one yet since they set foot on Troy. They would finally advance and face the Trojans. Seongwu couldn’t concentrate; he felt like he forgot all the things he learned from Chiron.

“It’s okay,” Daniel assured him by holding his hand. He helped Seongwu puts on his armor. Making sure it wouldn’t become loose during the battle. “I will stay close to you. No one will go near to you. Okay? Just hold on to your spear and stay close to me.” Daniel kissed him before putting on his armor and helmet.

  
  
  
  


One moment he was standing inside their tent kissing Daniel, then the other he was running for his life running with heavy armor trapped to his body. Seongwu stumbled as he ran, trying his best to keep up with everyone. Daniel stayed ahead of him. Clearing the way for him; making sure he's safe. Everyone was fighting and  _ screaming and screaming and screaming. _

  
  


Seongwu never felt so scared in his whole life. 

  
  
  


Not for himself, but as he watches Daniel fought in front of him. He knew that his prince is good but he also knew that he wasn’t invisible. He might be half god-half human, but he could still be mortally wounded. 

  
  


Seongwu doesn’t fear for his life. He fears to lose the one who makes him feel alive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It suddenly started raining arrows with fire, just like everyone else Seongwu tried to run for cover but someone pushed him to the ground.

  
  
  


The last thing he remembered was screaming Daniel’s name.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“You left him on the battlefield!” 

“Calm down, Prince Daniel. Hundreds of our troops died at the battle tonight. He wasn't the only one who got hurt and left alone. He was just one of the soldiers and I’m pretty sure even he knew of that!” 

He could recognize the voices outside their tent; Daniel and Menelaus. Seongwu froze on the spot, Daniel rarely gets angry for some reason. The prince’s voice is raging with anger. They are probably talking about him.

“You know nothing, King Menelaus. Seongwu---Seongwu isn’t just another soldier to me. Just like how you abandon him, I will also do the same. An eye for an eye. I will no longer give aid to you and your people.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Daniel, you have to stop this. The men are already talking about how irresponsible you are being. They need you back on the field.”

“They dishonor the trust I gave by leaving you to die on that field.”

“But I didn't. You were there and you saved me, Daniel.”

“I’m sorry, my Seongwu. But this time, I can’t listen to you.”

“Was it really for me? Or your pride? That they didn't listen to your command to never leave my side?”

“Everything I do is for your own good.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Days have passed and Daniel still refused to lend a hand in the combat. More and more soldiers come back injured every day, and Seongwu couldn’t help but blame for himself. If only he wasn’t too weak, Daniel wouldn’t have to worry about him. The prince wouldn’t have to sacrifice his own honor for Seongwu.

He tried to ask the prince countless times to fight for the Greeks again. But every time he does, Daniel would just frown and hold his head high.  _ “I cannot do that unless they beg---and apologize to you.”  _

  
  
  


Seongwu realized that Daniel was leaving everything for him and he couldn’t bear to watch it any longer. He wouldn’t let him be written in history as a selfish Prince who ran away because of a weak servant. He wouldn’t let Daniel walk away from his dream of being the greatest hero ever lived.

  
  
  


Not for Seongwu.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu was never a man of courage but he knew that he’s the only one who could do something. They have to win. Daniel has to be the greatest greek hero so that he and Seongwu could go back to Phthia and be together. There was a time when Guanlin asked what was Seongwu’s dream, he simply answered him, “To grow old with Daniel.”. But as he stayed with the Prince in a tent built on foreign land, waiting for their deaths to come.

The dream wouldn’t be possible in this life. 

  
  
  


The two spent the night with each other; Seongwu kissed Daniel as if it was their last.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


In the morning, Seongwu wore armor much bigger than his built.

The one the prince used to wear.

Together with his troops and the best of the Greeks, Seongwu led the battle and never looked back.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


As if enchanted with magic, Seongwu cut and struck trojans one by one. He roared and screamed as if he was the real prince of Phthia. The soldiers behind him cheered him and yelled for glory. Seongwu killed Sarpedon, one of the best Trojan heroes. He roared as the army around him roared with victory. They chanted “Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel! Kang Daniel” like he was a great hero.

  
  


Seongwu has never felt so alive.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Everything is going well. 

  
  
  


Not until Seongwu took a glimpse of a familiar family crest.

  
  
  


Prince Hector.

  
  
  


The pride of Troy and undeniably their greatest fighter. Seongwu knew he wouldn’t stand a chance even if he would try. But today, he stood in the battlefield as Prince Daniel, the best greek Hero to ever lived. Seongwu wouldn’t dishonor Daniel’s honor by running away from a duel.

  
  
  


Seongwu roared as he charged towards the other prince. Hector drives his sword forward as they meet in the middle of the battlefield.

  
  
  


It only took a moment for Seongwu to fall down on the ground.

  
  
  


_ No. You can’t kill me, if you kill me, Daniel wouldn’t let you live. _

  
  


_ And if you die, he will too. _

  
  
  
  
  


It’s over.

  
  
  
  
  


Hector won.

  
  
  
  
  
  


A silver sword struck in Seongwu’s chest. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


His thought before taking his last breath,

  
  
  
  
  


**_Daniel._ **

Guanlin knew of what Seongwu did. God, the younger even beg him to change his mind. Because he knew that it wouldn’t end well. That there’s no way Seongwu would survive.

  
  
  


And he’s right.

  
  


He fell to his knees as he watched the body of whom he treated as his brother was carried back to the campsite. Guanlin felt his chest aching from too much pain; he lost his family and now his only friend. He felt his eyes burning with tears as he ran to where they placed his body.

  
  


But before he could even touch him, another man kneeled before Seongwu.

  
  
  


Kang Daniel.

  
  
  


The whole camp watched as the all-mighty and high Prince lost himself in utter grief. The prince took the lifeless body of Seongwu to his arms as he cried and cried. He screamed so fucking loud that even the Gods and Goddesses probably heard his anguish and heartbreak.

  
  


_ “Take me instead! Take me! I don’t care how many scars I should be showered with! Take my life! But please, bring him back to me. Bring my---”  _ He choked with his tears. _ “Bring my love back to me.” _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Seongwu was not one to believe in ghosts. 

  
  


But as he watched his lover and his brother grieved over his body, he couldn’t help but wish to be alive once again. Daniel was a mess, he fought with everyone who breathes the same way as him. He threatened to kill the other kings who fought alongside with Seongwu on that final battle. But he let Guanlin grieve with him, and for that Seongwu was thankful.

“Guanlin, Can I trust you?” Seongwu knew that Guanlin never really liked Daniel but Seongwu did, and that’s enough reason for him to trust him. “When I die, I want to be buried with him. I want to keep my promise to be with him. I trust you to do that for me.”

  
  


Daniel cried as they burned Seongwu’s body. Seongwu wished he could wipe those tears away from his lover’s eyes. He wished he could go back in time and hug him once more. Because now, Seongwu is nothing and everything. He’s everywhere and nowhere. 

  
  
  
  


“I will make him pay for killing him. I will end his life.”

  
  


And he did, Daniel fought Hector and came victorious.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the same night of the Prince of Troy’s death, the king of Troy paid Daniel a visit. He came to get the body of his son. The one Daniel dragged by his horse. It has always been a tradition that if someone crossed you wrong and ended up in a battle, the winner should take the other’s body home. But Daniel was different even back in Phthia, he never dishonored a body of his enemy.

  
  


But this was Hector, the one who took the life of his Seongwu.

  
  


Still, Daniel gave back his body to his father. He might have hated the man but he could never hurt a father who’s grieving for his child.

  
  


“I never asked you, but who was this man to you?” King Priam asked the prince. “A friend? A comrade? A brother?” It might have been an open secret to everyone that the two are sleeping together. But no one really knew if the Prince loved Seongwu as a friend or something more.

  
  


“He’s my Philtatos.” Daniel answered.  _ Beloved. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


On the final day of the battle, Prince Daniel took his final breath. He died as a hero, the one who would be written in the history books as the greatest hero that ever lived. Just like what he dreamed of, and what Seongwu would’ve wanted.

  
  


Guanlin fulfilled his promise to the prince. 

  
  


He prayed for the two men who loved each other more than anything to meet again, whatever it takes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**HERE LIES**

**DANIEL & SEONGWU**

they shall meet again,

till their stars aligned.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  






	2. till the stars aligned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> again.

“In this picture, we can see how the greatest hero ever lived, Achilles led the Greeks to victory.” The teacher tells them in a monotone voice and Choi Junwoo tries not to let out a yawn. History is never his favorite subject. Well, he’s not very good at academics in particular. He’s really thankful his friends are really smart and patient to tutor him. “And this is his friend, Patroclus. Although there was a rumor that they might have been more.” That catches Junwoo’s attention. He stares at the illustration of his book and somehow, Junwoo feels something familiar as he looked at the photo.

“Why does it look like I heard this story before?” Junwoo utters silently but Soobin, his best friend, still heard him.

“There was a saying that if it looked familiar to you, or when you feel nostalgic about something that you have never heard before; it means it did happen but in your past life,” Soobin replies to him in a small voice.

Choi Junwoo certainly didn't believe in gods and goddesses, and he certainly doesn’t believe in reincarnation either.

The bell rings, and everyone hurries to fix their thing as they leave the room but before their teacher left the room, he announced something that stopped Junwoo from leaving, “There will be another transferee tomorrow. Try to be on time and be a good example, okay?”

  
  


Who could that be? Isn’t it too late to transfer now? Choi Junwoo never believes in fate, but why is his heart beating so damn loud right now?

  
  
  
  


[TO BE CONTINUED]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sequel will be written once i get the hang off junwoo's character :)

**Author's Note:**

> find me @thisisongniel :D


End file.
